Unexpected Surprises
by Takari4ever3012
Summary: It is during the training camp after the concours when Kahoko finally realises that she has developed feelings for Tsukimori Len. What happens when she finds out that Len already has a special someone, visiting him during the training camp? Len x Kahoko
1. A Visitor

Uh…Hi! This is my first La Corda D'Oro story. I hope you guys like it! I really like this series. My fave character is Kazuki. He's very KAWAII!! The paring is Len x Kahoko as you already know...On with the story then! By the way, I DON"T OWN La Corda D'Oro, however I wish I could! Sobz...TT...Right, enough with my rambling, story, story...

* * *

A blue-haired girl with amber-colored eyes, who was wearing denim shorts and a white T-shirt stepped out of a car. She murmured something to the driver and he drove off. She sighed as she looked at her watch, then she looked at the summer house in front of her, then she looked back at her watch. _He's late..._she thought and went inside.

* * *

Len sighed irritably as he sat in the car with his fellow concour participants and his teacher. Kahoko noticed this.

" Tsukimori-kun, is something the matter? " Kahoko asked, concern present in her voice.

" No, nothing at all. " he answered in his normal monotone voice.

" Oh, OK. "

Len looked around the car, " Kanazawa-sensei, do you have a watch? "

The teacher raised an eyebrow and nodded, " Why? "

" Could you please tell me the time? "

" Uh...It's 2.54pm exactly. Any plans? " Hiroto smirked.

Len shook his head and mentally sighed again. _I'm late..._

**_Yeah you are!! _**A voice spoke in his head.

Len raised an eyebrow at nobody. He knew who was communicating with him.

**_God, can you please hurry up?? I'm bored!  
_**

He inwardly smiled once more as he heard the girl's voice in his head again. One voice he knew so well and would never forget. _I'm on the way..._Len replied in his head, _The concour participants are coming with me, so is the teacher in charge_. _The principle told us to have a training camp at the summer house, the theme is 'To Seek The One and Only Tune'. Kanazawa-sensei discussed it with me and asked if it could be done at the summer house because Fuyuumi-san's mansion is occupied. By the way, you'd better hide. _

_**Why? Shy? Just hurry up, for God's sake...Or I'll roast the butler who's serving me food right now...**_

Len tried not to chuckle but one escaped his lips and to the rest of the participants in the car, it seemed as if he was coughing. Kazuki, Azuma, Shoko, Ryotaro, and Kahoko looked at him. Keiichi was sleeping while Hiroto took no notice of his students.

" Tsukimori-san, are you sick? " Azuma asked.

" No, just choked, Yunoki-senpai. " the blue-haired violinist answered.

" We're here. " the driver announced.

" Ah, come on everyone. " Hiroto got out of the car, followed by his fellow students.

" Wah! This summer house is really big! " Kazuki exclaimed.

" Yeah, it is. " Kahoko agreed.

Everyone went in. Gasps filled the hallways as they explored the interior of the house. The house itself was well furnished, and had a very homely feeling. A butler greeted them and informed them that lunch was already ready and was to be served. He began to lead all of them to the kitchen. Kahoko noticed that Len wasn't moving from the living room. Feeling confused, she walked over to him.

" Tsukimori-san, aren't you coming for lunch? " Kahoko asked.

" No thanks. I'll be heading to the practice room instead. "

" Eh? There's a practice room here? Wow...You're gonna practice already, you should have some food first. You're not really yourself, you know. " Kahoko frowned.

" You don't have to worry about me that much, Hino... " Len said, softly.

" I'll go have lunch first then. " Kahoko smiled and left him.

Len watched her leave and headed for the practice room. When he opened the door, he saw a blue-haired girl sitting on the couch. She smiled at him.

" Well...you sure took your time, Len- " the girl was interrupted as Len flicked her forehead with his finger.

" You're not supposed to say that, remember? " he smiled.

(YES, Len smiled.)

" Why? You want to keep this a secret from them? " the girl asked.

" Yes and no. It'll complicate things if they found out. "

" I see. Then- Oh shit! " the girl stopped in her sentence as she heard footsteps approaching.

" Hide! " Len commanded.

They both looked around wildly then, Len's eyes fell onto a cupboard in the room. Without saying anything, Len grabbed her wrist and flung her into it.

" Ow! You didn't have to throw so hard! " she complained, closing the doors.

Len leaned against the door, trying his hardest not to laugh.

_**You're really enjoying this aren't you? **_The voice spoke in his head again, a smile could be heard.

The door was opened by the butler, " And this here is the-Oh! Pardon me, Tsukimori-san, I was just showing them a tour of the house. Forgive me for interrupting your practice. "

" Wow... " Kazuki breathed, entering the room.

" It's beautiful. " Kahoko entered too.

" Then the next room is.. " the butler quickly led them away.

However, Kahoko, Ryotaro, Kazuki and Hiroto stayed behind. Len wondered when would they leave. Just at that moment, he stopped leaning on the cupboard's door and stepped forward. Then, the unthinkable happened, the door of the cupboard was thrown open and a girl landed _right on top _of Len causing both of them to lose balance and fall to the ground with a 'thud'. Their suggestive position and the sheer fact that there was a girl inside the practice room with Len caused the other four to gape in shock.

" Ow... " Len groaned.

" Itai...(Ow) " the girl rubbed her head.

" I should have kept leaning on the cupboard. Either that, don't put all of your weight on the door. " Len muttered, loud enough for the girl on top of him to hear.

" My bad. " the girl mumbled back.

They got up simultaneously. The girl stepped forward and bowed.

" I'm sorry for causing you trouble. My name is T- "

" Her name is Tomoko Yuri. She's a visitor here. " Len cut Yuri off.

Yuri quickly caught on, " Yeah, I-Kanazawa-senpai! Long time no see!! " Yuri bowed to her senpai.

Kahoko finally managed to stop gaping and stammered, " K-K-K-Kanazawa-senpai? "

The other two guys looked at each other, Len had a visitor, she was a girl and in his practice room cupboard no less?

* * *

Well, I'm done for now. Thanks for reading. Len may seem a bit OOC, but you will find out why later in the story! Constructive criticisms and reviews are greatly appreciated. No flames please, lest (or is it less??) you wanna provide me with them to roast my marshmallows. Oh and the typing which is in Italic AND Bold will also be explained in the following chapter or later. Thanks again for reading!


	2. Confused

So sorry everyone!! I didn't update for AGES! I was only updating one story and I didn't have the time to update the others…But now I do! I've got a one week holiday! SQUUUEEEE!! OK, it's not long at all but at least it's some time! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves! Really appreciated!! Oh and by the way, some of you may have doubts about Kahoko really going with Len but yes she is! It's DEFINITELY a LenxKahoko fic. Just read on to find out!

* * *

" Long time no see, Kanazawa-senpai! " Yuri smiled.

" Yes, I...don't remember who you are. " Hiroto sighed and scratched his head.

" Does the Christmas Play in December 1993 ring a bell? " Yuri smirked.

" Wait...don't tell me that... " Hiroto's eyes widened as Yuri nodded.

" Yeah! " Yuri grinned, " You got it! "

" Gosh, it really is you! How are you? Still playing the instruments? " Hiroto asked.

" Uh-huh. Practice, practice, practice! " Tomoko narrowed her eyes, " I learned that first hand from _somebody._ " she glared at Len.

Len merely scoffed.

" Tsukimori! You-you have a girl in your closet?! " Kazuki stammered, waking up from his reverie.

" That's not a closet. It's a cupboard. " Len replied, somewhat agitated.

" I didn't know you were that type of person. " Ryotaro muttered.

" It's not what you think it is. " Len snapped, " She's...- "

" An acquaintance. " Yuri finished.

" You guys are so close! I'm Hihara Kazuki! " Kazuki exclaimed.

" Yeah, so close that you finish each others sentences. " Kahoko said, " Since when did you meet Tsukimori-kun? " Kahoko asked.

" Uh...since four years old. " Yuri answered.

" I-I see. " Kahoko stammered, " I'm Hino Kahoko, by the way. That's Tsuchiura-kun. "

The others, except Hiroto, (who was now smoking) looked at each other in shock once more. Tsukimori had _never _mentioned that there was a girl in his life.

_Very smart. _Len shut his eyes, annoyed.

**_I don't see you coming up with anything, Mr. Violinist. _**The voice snarled back.

" Oh...OK. " Ryotaro blinked, then he smiled, " I'm Tsuchiura Ryotaro. "

" Nice to meet you all! " Yuri bowed.

" You called Kanazawa-sensei your senpai, ne? " Kazuki asked.

Yuri nodded.

" Why? "

" I met her 11 years ago at a Christmas Play organized by her school. She was playing the flute and the violin. " Hiroto spoke up.

" Just like Yunoki! " Kazuki smiled.

" ...Who? " Yuri frowned.

" Participants of the concours. " Len answered.

" Yunoki plays the flute too! Maybe you can play a duet with him! " Kazuki said.

" Uh... " Yuri looked at Len.

" No, not yet. I think you should not talk to him too much. " Len's eyes snapped open and his stared at her.

" Hai. " Yuri answered meekly.

" Why? There's nothing wrong with Yunoki! " Kazuki said, " I think you should go meet him, Tomoko! "

_That's what you think..._both Kahoko and Len thought. They had both seen Yunoki's evil side at least once. Kahoko shuddered.

" I said no. "

" Who are you to decide who she meets and who she doesn't? " Ryotaro challenged.

Len glared at him. If looks could kill, Ryotaro would've been dead right now.

" No, no! Daijobu! (It's OK!) I don't mind! " Yuri spoke nervously before the two men ripped each other apart, " Len just gets a little...protective sometimes. "

Three pairs of eyebrows were raised. Kazuki, Kahoko, and Ryotaro blinked. Since when was Len ever..._protective?_

" Ah well, let's go walk around a bit. There's nothing like a little fresh air after lunch. " Hiroto smiled.

" Eh? Kanazawa-sensei...We didn't even have lunch yet. The tour of this house was held before lunch. " Kazuki frowned.

" Alright. " Hiroto sighed, " Let's go have lunch then. " he went out the door.

" Great! " Kazuki ran off.

Ryotaro sighed and shook his head while following after his hyper senior.

" Let's go have lunch, Len? " Yuri smiled, " I'm hungry. "

" You go first. I need to practice. " Len's eyes softened.

" OK. Let's go, Hino-san. " Yuri pulled Kahoko out the door.

" Just call me Kahoko, Tomoko-san. " Kahoko answered.

" Then, you call me Yuri! "

" OK then. Yuri, do you know a lot about Tsukimori-kun? "

" Yeah. A lot, a lot. " a wistful smile appeared on Yuri's face.

Kahoko looked at her feet. The minute Yuri said that, she felt as if she was suffocating. Her heart ached at the thought of Yuri knowing so much about him. Kahoko couldn't understand Len at all sometimes. _Why do I feel this way? It isn't right. I only think of Tsukimori-kun as a friend. _Kahoko thought, miserably.

" Why the long face, Kahoko? " Yuri questioned, concerned, " Are you alright? "

" I'm fine. "

Both girls walked to the dining room. One was bright and happy, while the other was rather sad and confused.

* * *

Done! I think in one episode, Len saw Yunoki's evil side. Thanks for reading! SQUEE! It would be so nice if a comment was left, though if you really don't want to, it's fine. Constructive criticisms gladly accepted. No flames please.


End file.
